Czerwone wino
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto nie może dłużej wytrzymać w domu z pijaną matką. Nawet nie przypuszcza, że pocieszenie znajdzie w ramionach ojca, który zostawił go, gdy ten był maluchem. YAOI! MinatoxNaruto!


Naruto wybiegł z mieszkania szybciej niż błyskawica przecina niebo. Gdy talerze i szklanki latały i rozbijały się o ściany, Kushina była pijana. Kiedyś była dla chłopaka niczym święta. Jej złe uczynki były wybaczane bez słowa, a nagrody były przyjmowane z szerokim uśmiechem. To się jednak zmieniło kilka lat temu, gdy ojciec Naruto wprowadził się do domu w okolicy. Kushina nie mogła znieść jego widoku i zaczęła pić. Za każdym razem, gdy była pijana, czyli prawie codziennie, wyżywała się na synu.

Tym razem Naruto miał serdecznie dosyć kłótni i unikania poranienia przez odłamki szkła. Złapał za swoją kurtkę i wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi. Zbiegał ze schodów, nie czekając, aż leciwe lampy rozbłysną słabym, żółtawym blaskiem. Gdy przebiegał obok 27, jak zwykle usłyszał ujadanie wielkiego bernardyna, przemyconego za pomocą sporej łapówki. Chłopak nienawidził tego psa, unikał go jak ognia. Gdy tylko stanął przed blokiem, odetchnął z ulgą świeżym, mroźnym powietrzem, przepełnionym drobinkami śniegu. Śnieg zatrzeszczał pod jego adidasami.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Okolice północy były jego ulubioną godziną. Było w miarę cicho, bo życie przenosiło się do centrum, oddalonego od blokowiska kilka kilometrów. Jedynie w parkach, które otaczały wysokie budynki, można było spotkać pary, obściskujące się w cieniu drzew, lub samotnych łobuzów, szukających łatwego łupu. Naruto nigdy nie wychodził bez swojego scyzoryka, bez względu na porę dnia. Spojrzał na księżyc, wyjątkowo duży. Srebrny blask okalał twarz chłopaka, na którą spadało coraz więcej śniegu.

Ciało upomniało się o ciepło, więc Naruto ruszył chodnikiem w stronę pewnej knajpki, otwartej 24 godziny na dobę. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że wróci do mieszkania przed jutrzejszym południem. Kushina musiała wytrzeźwieć. Wtedy z nią poważnie porozmawia, tak właśnie postanowił. Nie zamierzał ciągnąć tej szopki ani chwili dłużej. Za każdym razem wzrastało ryzyko, że w końcu w niego trafi i go zabije. A on nie chciał schodzić z tego świata tak szybko i w taki sposób.

Nikt nie odgarnął śniegu z chodnika i teraz formowała się cienka warstwa lodu. Z tego powodu chłopak szedł jak najdalej od ulicy, bo jeden fałszywy krok mógł sprawić, że wyląduje pod kołami jakiegoś auta. Adidasy nie były stworzone do unikania poślizgów i blondyn często wymachiwał rękami, żeby złapać równowagę. Nie dostrzegł nikogo poza nim samym, najwyraźniej noc była zbyt zimna dla innych. To mu odpowiadało. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go teraz jeszcze na dodatek obserwował, myśląc o dyrdymałach. Wiatr zdmuchiwał z drzew i dachów śnieg, który bezlitośnie atakował Naruto za każdym razem, gdy ten znalazł się na linii ataku.

Knajpka wyglądała tej nocy dosyć spokojnie. Przez duże okna sączyło się leniwie światło, wydobywające się ze starych lamp zawieszonych u sufitu. Za długim blatem, pełnym ozdób, roślin i maszyn stał znajomy staruszek, czytając Playboya. Albo oglądając. Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc kogoś po jego stronie i pchnął drzwi, słysząc, jak zawiasy protestują. W twarz uderzył go podmuch ciepłego, ale nieco ciężkiego powietrza, wypełnionego dymem papierosów i swądem przypalonych tostów. Wszedł do środka, rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie.

Gdy usiadł na wysokim stołku, dmuchając w palce, staruszek z wyraźną niechęcią odłożył swój magazyn i podszedł bliżej, marszcząc brwi. Naruto cierpliwie poczekał, aż mężczyzna go rozpozna. Szerokie i gęste brwi właściciela knajpki zdawały się opadać jak grzywka na oczy, cudem ich nie zasłaniając. Dodawały mu jednocześnie trochę chińskiego, przyjaznego wyglądu. Nikt nie podejrzewałby miłego dziadka o skąpstwo lub wścibskość, lecz chłopak doskonale znał swojego przyjaciela. Staruszek pokazał żółte zęby, szczerząc się do blondyna.

-Naruto, chłopie, znowu uciekłeś?

-Jak to znowu? -zdziwił się chłopak- Ostatnio byłem tu o tej porze tydzień temu.

Staruszek pokiwał głową.

-Tak, tak. Pamiętam to doskonale. A to nie lada wysiłek, mój drogi, bo nie jestem nawet pewien, czy myłem sobie dzisiaj zęby, czy nie.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Jestem pewien, że nie umyłeś ich. Byłbym zdziwiony, gdybyś kiedykolwiek miał szczoteczkę w rękach.

-Oczywiście, że miałem. -oburzył się staruszek- Ale kiedy mamusia goniła mnie do mycia ząbków, wolałem wyciągać czekoladę ze swoich zapasów i korzystać z wolnej chwili.

Oboje zachichotali. Ciepło i wesołość sprawiły, że humor Naruto szybko się poprawił, a przykre wydarzenia związane z Kushiną zblakły. Chłopak poczuł, że burczy mu w brzuchu.

-Oho! -zawołał staruszek- Ktoś tu jest głodny.

Naruto udał zaskoczenie.

-Jak to? Usłyszałeś to?

-Mam słuch jak lew.

Chłopak pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

-Mylisz się, przyjacielu. Masz słuch sknery. Słyszysz tylko burczenie w brzuchu potencjalnego klienta, głos studentek i ogłoszenia dotyczące darmowych Playboyów.

Staruszek pokiwał głową i sięgnął po swój magazyn.

-Najnowszy numer. Chcesz luknąć? Po znajomości za darmo.

-Darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda. -stwierdził Naruto, sięgając po magazyn. Staruszek podszedł do ekspresu do kawy, podczas gdy chłopak przeglądał strony, zatrzymując się przy ładniejszych pięknościach.

-To samo, co zwykle? -zapytał staruszek, mając na myśli cappuccino, gofra z bitą śmietaną i kawałek sernika. Naruto zerknął na niego.

-Miałem ciężki dzień, zaszaleję. Daj dwa gofry.

Staruszek zachichotał i szybko pomaszerował do kuchni. Naruto wpatrywał się w zdjęcia, myśląc o tym, co ma robić przez całą noc. Raz przesiedział do rana w knajpce, ale tym razem nie miał ochoty. Czuł, że jeśli zostanie tu na dłużej, to udusi się w dymie. Był jednak pewien, że Kiba i Sasuke go nie przenocują, oboje mieli tam jakieś konflikty z rodzicami i nie chciał im robić kłopotów. Nawet nie zauważył, że magazyn się skończył. Zamknął go i odłożył, nie będąc pewien, co tak naprawdę w nim było.

Gdy dostał swoje cappuccino, wolno je sączył, delektując się słodko-gorzkim smakiem. Traktował odmiany kawy jak najlepsze wina, które należało potrzymać w ustach, aby poczuć prawdziwą rozkosz. Do samego alkoholu wolał się nie zbliżać, zwłaszcza kiedy widział, co on robi z Kushiną. Gofry spałaszował w kilka minut, rozmazując sobie bitą śmietanę na całej twarzy. Kiedy ścierał ją chusteczką, podany został sernik. Przy tym posiedział trochę dłużej, bo na takie łakocie nie mógł liczyć w domu.

Wyciągnął parę banknotów z kieszeni i przekazał je staruszkowi, nie prosząc o resztę. Wstydził się, że kradł Kushinie pieniądze, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli nie chciał głodować. Ostatecznie prosił ojca o jakąś pomoc finansową lub po prostu po szkole dzwonił do niego i pytał się, czy może wpaść na obiad. Minato był dla niego lepszą osobą, pomimo tego, że zostawił go, gdy ten był maluchem. Chłopak powinien go nienawidzić, ale tak nie było. Nie kochał go, lubił go. Bardzo go lubił. Był dla niego nie tyle ojcem, co najlepszym przyjacielem. Odkąd Kushina zaczęła pić bez przerwy, to właśnie on był dla niego podporą w trudnych chwilach.

-Zostaniesz do rana? -zapytał staruszek, odbierając swoją zapłatę. Naruto westchnął.

-Nie, dzięki. Przejdę się, a potem rozejrzę się za jakimś zakwaterowaniem.

-Zawsze możesz tu wpaść. -zadeklarował staruszek- Jesteś tu mile widzianym gościem.

-Dzięki. -powtórzył chłopak i założył kaptur na głowę- Miłej nocy.

-Jasne. -usłyszał jeszcze, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gorące cappuccino dało mu chwilowy immunitet na mróz, ale wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Żwawym krokiem przemierzał ulice, kierując się do najbliższego parku, jednocześnie oddalając się od centrum. Im dalej był od niego, tym lepiej mu się oddychało. Gdy drzewa go już otaczały, ruszył truchtem alejką, mijając puste, pokryte śniegiem ławki i wypełnione po brzegi śmieciami kosze. Z ust wydobywały się mu obłoczki pary, które ogrzewały nieco nos.

Po niecałym kwadransie zmęczył się i zwolnił do szybkiego marszu. Wtedy dopiero zorientował się, że nie jest już w parku, a kluczy między dużymi domami z ogrodami. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył dużą, nagą wiśnię, skąpaną w blasku księżyca. Za nią zaś stał biały budynek z dużymi, zasłoniętymi oknami, zaś z kominka wydobywał się dym. Tam mieszkał Minato. W ciągu kilku sekund chłopak podjął decyzję. Schował zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni i pomaszerował w kierunku domu ojca, mając nadzieję, że ten jeszcze nie śpi. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem był coraz bardziej niepewny i był blisko tego, aby minąć budynek, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że może nie być innego miejsca, w którym mógłby przenocować. Podszedł powoli do drzwi i zapukał trzy razy.

Dość szybko otworzył mu ojciec, po zaledwie dwóch lub trzech minutach. Nie wyglądał tak, jakby miał iść spać, miał na sobie dresowe spodnie, podkoszulkę i ciepłe skarpetki. Ciepło, które buchnęło z środka udowodniło chłopakowi, że w kominku płonie ogień. Zapragnął usiąść w fotelu w salonie, napić się gorącego kakaa i zasnąć, otulony grubym kocem. Ocknął się jednak z tych marzeń i popatrzył zaskoczonemu ojcu w oczu.

-Nie obudziłem cię?

-Co? Nie, chodzę spać po północy, więc jeszcze nie spałem. Wejdź, zamarzniesz.

Naruto wślizgnął się z westchnieniem ulgi do przedpokoju. Gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte, poczuł, że temperatura w pokoju sięga co najmniej 30 stopni Celsjusza. Przemoczoną kurtkę zawiesił na haku z dala od rzeczy Minato, żeby ich nie zmoczyć, zaś adidasy wylądowały w rogu. Nie pierwszy raz był u ojca, więc wiedział doskonale, gdzie jest czyje miejsce. W mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Kushiną panował nieład. Wszędzie walały się pudła, ubrania i resztki jedzenia, a zwłaszcza puste butelki po sake i puszki po piwie. Tu panował ład.

-Co się stało? -zapytał Minato, prowadząc syna do salonu. Tam Naruto spełnił swoje marzenie i rozsiadł się w fotelu przed kominkiem, w którym drwa płonęły wesołym, gorącym ogniem. Chłopak mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, czując, jak fala ciepła rozchodzi się powoli po jego ciele. Pochylił się i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, aby je ogrzać. Minato usiadł na drugim fotelu, odtrącając stoliczek na kółkach, na którym piętrzyły się jakieś papiery i przybory do pisania.

-Co się stało? -powtórzył mężczyzna niecierpliwie. Naruto westchnął i spojrzał na ojca.

-Znowu jest pijana. -powiedział, nie wymieniając imienia matki- Zaczęła rzucać we mnie talerzami, więc wyszedłem.

Minato zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i zaczął masować sobie palcami skronie. Naruto patrzył na niego smutno, zastanawiając się, czy jest wściekły na to, że znowu się upiła, czy na to, że przez nią chłopak tu przyszedł.

-Czy... mógłbym przenocować na kanapie albo na fotelu? -zapytał blondyn, wskazując na skrytą w cieniu kanapę, na której już raz spędził noc. Była dosyć wygodna. Minato westchnął i spojrzał na chłopaka.

-Tak, oczywiście. Jesteś głodny?

-Nie, już jadłem.

Minato skinął głową, wstał i podszedł do szafki z butelkami. Naruto biernie obserwował jego działania, podciągając nogi pod siebie. Jego stopy zupełnie zamarzły i ledwo mógł ruszać palcami. Zastanawiało go to, co by zrobił, gdyby jednak jego ojciec nie zgodził się. Być może nawet by zamarzł na zewnątrz. Albo wróciłby do knajpki.

-Napijesz się? -zapytał nagle Minato, pokazując chłopakowi butelkę czerwonego wina- Jedna lampka ci nie zaszkodzi.

Naruto skinął ostatecznie głową. Uznał, że ma prawo się napić po tym wszystkim, choć obiecał sobie, że się nie upije. Będzie lepszy od swojej matki. Minato dał mu jedną lampkę, drugą zatrzymując dla siebie. Usiadł, a chłopak zaczął obracać naczynie z czerwonym winem w dłoniach, zagryzając wargę.

-Trafiła cię?

Blondyn spojrzał na mężczyznę.

-Było blisko. Ale jakoś z tego wyszedłem. Wolałbym tam nie wracać, dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje. -powiedział, znów spoglądając na trzaskający ogień- Potem z nią porozmawiam. Nie zniosę ani chwili dłużej w tamtym mieszkaniu. Nie z nią, kiedy jest pijana.

Minato pokręcił głową, wzdychając.

-Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że Kushina tak skończy, wyśmiałbym go. Nawet teraz ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Przepraszam, Naruto.

Chłopak spojrzał na ojca ze zdziwieniem.

-Przepraszasz mnie? Za co?

-To poniekąd moja wina. Gdybym wtedy nie wyjechał, a potem tu nie wrócił... -pokręcił głową- Źle mnie zrozumiała, nienawidzi mnie. Powinienem był to inaczej rozegrać. Teraz wyżywa się na tobie.

Naruto nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w lampkę. Wino leniwie krążyło od brzegu do brzegu szkła, nęcąc chłopaka swoim zapachem. W końcu mu uległ i przechylił naczynie, wlewając sobie do ust parę kropel napoju. Smak był dość przyjemny, wart potrzymania na chwilę w ustach. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdołał przełknąć wino. Spojrzał na Minato, który zdążył już opróżnić połowę swojej lampki.

-Nie smakuje ci? -zapytał, odstawiając ją na stoliczek. Naruto szybko zaprzeczył.

-Nie, jest dobre! Tylko... -spojrzał w ogień- Życie z kimś takim jak Ona uczy oszczędności.

-Wierzę. -westchnął- Ale nie musisz się tu do tego stosować. Mam aż dwie butelki.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że chcesz mnie upić? I bez tego mogę zasnąć.

-Och... -mruknął wesoło Minato- Może mam wobec ciebie niecne plany?

Naruto zaśmiał się na spółkę z ojcem i wypił kolejne parę łyków wina, które powoli rozgrzewały go od środka. Na twarz chłopaka powróciły rumieńce. Zrobiło mu się naprawdę gorąco, więc ściągnął gruby, porozciągany sweter, który nosił od 13 roku życia i musiał go powiększać własnoręcznie. Zwinął go i schował za sobą. Z westchnięciem oparł się, wyciągając nogi. Oddałby wiele, żeby każdy wieczór spędzać w takiej atmosferze. W ciszy, przy kominku, w fotelu, w towarzystwie ojca.

Chłopak przypomniał sobie o papierach. Zerknął na stoliczek i zobaczył, że nie jest ich wcale tak dużo, jak mu się wcześniej zdawało. Były zapisane ręcznym pismem i nie wyglądały na formularze lub jakieś oficjalne dokumenty. Kaligrafia zostawiała wiele do życzenia, co było dla Naruto sporym zaskoczeniem, bo jego ojciec miał bardzo, ale to bardzo ładne pismo.

-Twoja praca domowa? -zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Minato wyszczerzył się do niego i sięgnął po lampkę.

-Bynajmniej. Moje bazgroły. Lubię siąść wieczorem i naskrobać parę słów.

-Nie wiedziałem.

-Nie chwalę się. -westchnął mężczyzna- Nie w czasach, gdzie dominuje symbol faceta, który ma w pogardzie wszelkie literackie i artystyczne sprawy.

Naruto wykonał parę skomplikowanych ruchów, żeby teraz być naprzeciwko Minato. Spojrzał na stertę papierów ciekawym okiem.

-Mogę?

-Jasne. Częstuj się. -zaśmiał się Minato, rzucając mu parę kartek. Nie wszystkie doleciały do celu i rozsypały się po podłodze. Mężczyzna westchnął i machnął ręką, dopijając wino i wstając, aby nalać sobie więcej. W międzyczasie Naruto wczytał się w to, co udało mu się złapać. Były to same wiersze miłosne, wręcz erotyczne. Jak się domyślił, nie wszystkie dotyczyły relacji męsko-żeńskich. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem pochłaniał słowo za słowem, podczas gdy Minato przyniósł całą butelkę i zaczął się częstować winem.

Kiedy Naruto skończył, wstał i podszedł do ojca, oddając mu zwitek papierów. Dopił swoje wino dwoma łykami i sam się obsłużył. Nie miał ochoty wracać, więc rozsiadł się na oparciu. Minato nie protestował, odkładając odzyskane kartki.

-Musisz być bardzo samotny, że piszesz takie rzeczy. -stwierdził wesoło Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że pyta o osobiste rzeczy.

-Och, trafiłeś w sedno sprawy. -jęknął teatralnie Minato- Zimna noc, a tu nikogo w łóżku, żeby cię rozgrzać. Co to za ból!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

-A o agencjach towarzyskich się nie słyszało?

-O... Możesz coś polecić? Albo kogoś?

Naruto udał zasmuconego.

-Niestety, nie. Nie stać mnie na takie usługi.

-I widzisz? -westchnął Minato- Miłość powinna być za darmo! Tyle ci powiem.

-Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nie miałeś ani jednej szansy przez ten cały czas.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, dopijając kolejną lampkę wina i nalewając sobie następną. Wypił parę łyków, zanim odpowiedział.

-Szans było sporo. Ale zagrożenie... Widzisz, Naru, ja tam preferuję normalność, żadnych dodatków. W tych czasach to jednak gigantyczne ryzyko bez gumki. Zwłaszcza, jak kogoś nie znasz. Prawda, Naru?

Chłopak zachichotał i pokręcił głową.

-Wypiłeś stanowczo za dużo.

-O nie, mogę wypić trzy butelki, zanim film mi się urwie. To sprawdzone fakty! Ale, Naru, właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że zawaliłem swój ojcowski obowiązek. Nie dałem ci właściwej, męskiej lekcji na temat...

-Błagam, nie. -jęknął Naruto- Widziałem wystarczająco dużo seksu w szkolnych toaletach, żeby wiedzieć, jak to działa.

Minato wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego. Chłopak upił połowę swojej lampki i westchnął ciężko.

-Naprawdę? A to ciekawe. Na pewno wykorzystam tą informację. Powiedz mi... jak tam u twojej partnerki? Lub partnera?

Naruto spojrzał na mężczyznę z politowaniem.

-Proszę cię, nie mam ani jednego ani drugiego.

-Jak to? -zdziwił się Minato- A ta cała Sakura? Hinata?

-Daj spokój. -mruknął chłopak, dopijając wino- Szkoda słów.

-A co z twoim... no wiesz... e... jak by to powiedzieć... O! Pierwszym razem?

-Nadejdzie.

Naruto sięgnął po butelkę, ale Minato złapał go za rękę i odsunął wino na koniec stolika. Odłożył lampki i spojrzał poważnie na syna.

-Miała być jedna, a ty już jesteś wystarczająco pijany.

-Nie jestem pijany! -zaprotestował chłopak i spróbował się wyrwać, nie udało mu się jednak tego dokonać. Ześlizgnął się z oparcia i wylądował na kolanach Minato. Jęknął, obrócił się i schował twarz w podkoszulce ojca.

-Wypiłeś dwie lampki i to dla ciebie stanowczo za dużo. -powiedział mężczyzna, przytulając syna. Naruto spojrzał z dołu w oczy Minato.

-Ty też jesteś pijany.

-Zasmucę cię. -mężczyzna uśmiechnął się- Jestem całkowicie trzeźwy. Pijany robię się dopiero po całej butelce.

Naruto pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Zadajesz takie pytania będąc trzeźwym? Jakoś w to nie wierzę.

-Jeszcze mnie nie znasz, Naruto. -powiedział jego ojciec, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy- Jeszcze mnie nie znasz.

Chłopak westchnął cicho i wtulił się w niego, pozwalając, aby palce Minato przeczesywały jego włosy. Było to przyjemne uczucie, niemalże jak kołysanie do snu. Naruto miał ochotę mruczeć, z pewnością starał się nie ruszać, żeby mężczyzna nie przestawał. Oczy powoli same mu się zamykały, ale wtedy Minato przestał i przeniósł dłoń na kark. Blondyn spojrzał na ojca z dużym niezadowoleniem.

-Dlaczego przestałeś?

-Jesteś słodki, kiedy się złościsz. I jeszcze słodszy, jak zasypiasz mi w ramionach.

Naruto spurpurowiał, słysząc te słowa. Nie był pewien, dlaczego Minato to mówi i coś mu mówiło, że przyczyna nie jest najbardziej normalną rzeczą na świecie. Zagryzł wargę, trochę cofając twarz od mężczyzny, lecz jego objęcia nie pozwoliły mu na całkowitą ucieczkę. Jego ruchy były w pewien sposób ograniczone i to nawet się mu podobało. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie chciał się wyrywać.

-Czemu mi to mówisz? -powiedział w końcu, spuszczając wzrok. Nie był w stanie dłużej patrzeć w oczy ojca. W te duże, błękitne, czyste oczy.

-Może mam wobec ciebie niecne plany? -zachichotał Minato, powtarzając się. Wplótł obie dłonie we włosy syna i przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej, tak że teraz ich nosy się stykały. Chłopak nie mógł dłużej unikać wzroku ojca, spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem, czując, jak jego nieposłuszne serce przyspiesza z każdą sekundą, bijąc tak głośno, że mężczyzna z pewnością je słyszał. Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić, jak powinien się zachować. Wtedy Minato się pochylił.

Ich usta złączyły się w niepewnym pocałunku, niosąc ze sobą zaskoczenie i przyjemność. Naruto zadrżał, czując, że powinien przerwać to w tej chwili. Jednakże, wino sprawiło, że w jego głowie szumiało i nie miał warunków do podjęcia natychmiastowej decyzji, zwłaszcza, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego przerywać. Czuł każde, najmniejsze poruszenie warg Minato, krawędź każdego zęba, które zaczepiło jego usta. Wdrapał się dłońmi po podkoszulce ojca, żeby na końcu objąć nimi kark mężczyzny. Usiadł na jego kolanach przodem do niego, tak że teraz mógłby go objąć nogami.

Chłopak niepewnie się cofnął, otwierając oczy, które w pewnym momencie musiał zamknąć. Minato pozwolił mu się odsunąć, ale nie zabrał dłoni z jego włosów. Naruto zanurzył się w spojrzeniu ojca z lekko otwartymi, zaróżowionymi ustami. Na jego policzki wpełzły mocne rumieńce, a w jego oczach błyskały radosne iskierki. Ten widok sprawił, że mężczyzna jęknął i znów wpił się w wargi syna, agresywnie, lecz delikatnie je przygryzając. Tym razem nie pozwolił mu się cofnąć.

Naruto niepewnie rozchylił usta, a Minato natychmiast skorzystał z zaproszenia i wsunął w niego język. Na początku zbadał jego zęby, potem dotarł do podniebienia i jego języka, czekającego jedynie na zachętę do zabawy. Walczyli ze sobą, tańczyli, bawili się, wyznawali bez słów największe sekrety. Wszystko w tym jednym, dzikim pocałunku, który z każdą sekundą robił się coraz gwałtowniejszy, ostrzejszy, pozbawiony sentymentów. Teraz Minato szarpał go za włosy, chcąc, aby był jeszcze bliżej, Naruto bezlitośnie wbijał paznokcie w jego kark, pragnąc zostać przy nim przez cały czas.

Rozłączyli się, dysząc, wpatrując w siebie. Oboje tak samo radośni, tak samo wygłodniali. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa, lecz wiedzieli o tym doskonale, że oboje pragną tego samego. Miłości. Ich ciała błagały o nią, pożądanie paliło ich, sprawiało im ból, lecz musieli najpierw się upewnić. Czekali niecierpliwie, aż druga strona da znak. Naruto przygryzał dolną wargę, z bolesną miną przypatrując się jemu. Minato błądził wzrokiem po jego twarzy, cicho mrucząc. Chłopak wykonał pierwszy krok i musnął wargami usta ojca. Ten nie czekał na powtórzenie. Zerwał się z fotela, a blondyn objął go nogami w pasie, uczepiając się go jak małpka, żeby nie spaść.

Zaniósł syna do sypialni i delikatnie ułożył go na łóżku. Ten był jednak zbyt niecierpliwy, aby dłużej znosić brak akcji. Wręcz zdarł z siebie podkoszulek i zabrał się za dżinsy, lecz Minato go powstrzymał. Przekonał go lekkim pocałunkiem, aby znów się położył. Pogładził palcami policzki chłopaka, a potem zjechał nimi aż na obojczyk. Nie spuszczał wzroku z zarumienionej twarzy Naruto, podróżując w stronę jego spodni. Powoli odpiął pasek, a następnie zsunął dżinsy, pozbywając się przy okazji skarpetek. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, na widok bokserek w liski. Naruto zacisnął usta w prostą linię, ale jeden całus wystarczył, żeby przestał się dąsać.

Minato szybko ściągnął własne ubrania, zostając w swoich czerwonych bokserkach. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem i pocałował go, a potem przeniósł usta na szyję. Ssał i podgryzał ją, a Naruto jęczał głośno, zaciskając palce na karku mężczyzny. Wtedy jego ojciec zsunął się niżej, najpierw na ramię, potem na obojczyk, a potem jeszcze niżej... Bez ostrzeżenia chwycił sutek chłopaka w zęby i delikatnie go przygryzł. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby blondyn zawył. Minato zjechał dłonią na bokserki syna, wyczuwając spore wybrzuszenie. Zsunął je trochę i za pomocą palców pomógł penisowi Naruto wydostać się.

Przesuwał palcami po jego trzonie, wyciągając z ust chłopaka słodkie jęki. Nie chciał jednak, aby tak szybko zabawa się zakończyła, więc zostawił sutek w spokoju, zabierając język ostatni. Całkowicie pozbył się bokserek syna i spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Naruto mimowolnie zadrżał.

-Ostatnia szansa, żeby się wycofać. -ostrzegł go Minato. Chłopak zacisnął palce na jego karku i przysunął bliżej jego twarz, tylko po to, aby zasmakować jego ust, pozwolić, by on pogryzł jego wargi, by bawił się z jego językiem. Ich nosy pocierały się przy każdym ruchu, powieki były zaciśnięte, dzięki czemu czuli o wiele więcej przyjemności, która płynęła z tego zbliżenia. Palce Minato błądziły po całym ciele blondyna, nie znając żadnych ograniczeń, znajdując najwrażliwsze punkty. Gdy się rozłączyli, Naruto się uśmiechnął.

-Chcę tego.

-To dobrze. -szepnął mężczyzna- Bo ja tego pragnę.

Wsunął dłoń pod udo Naruto i uniósł je, robiąc sobie miejsce między jego nogami. Scałował okolicę pępka chłopaka, zanurzając język kilkakrotnie. Potem musnął wargami główkę, sprawiając, że blondyn jęknął głośno. Polizał swoje palce, unosząc pośladki syna, a następnie wsunął jeden do środka. Naruto zapłakał cicho, spinając się i zaciskając dłonie na pościeli, a potem na karku ojca.. Minato pocałował go w czubek nosa, poruszając palcem na wszystkie strony. Mężczyzna czuł, jak jego własna męskość domaga się wypuszczenia, ale na razie ignorował tą potrzebę.

Dodał drugi palec, a ból, niczym włócznia przeszywająca serce wojownika, przeszył chłopaka wskroś. Minato rozciągał go ruchem nożycowym, drugą dłonią masując delikatnie penisa Naruto. Blondyn miał wielką ochotę to przerwać, bo nie tego się spodziewał. Jeszcze do niczego nie doszło, a on już cierpiał. Postanowił jednak, że wytrzyma. Dla siebie. Dla ojca. Zagryzał wargi do krwi, dopóki usta mężczyzny nie powstrzymywały go, jęczał z bólu. Potem pojawił się trzeci palec, który włącznie z pozostałą dwójką bezlitośnie atakował jego wnętrze, torturując go. Nie wytrzymał i zsunął dłonie z karku Minato na jego pierś i spróbował go odepchnąć.

-Hej, spokojnie. -szepnął mężczyzna, pochylając się i całując go w usta.

-Boolii...

-Poboli i przestanie, musisz tylko jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.

Chłopak w to nie wierzył, wiedział, że będzie go boleć cały czas. Mimo to położył znów dłonie na karku ojca i podjął kolejną walkę z cierpieniem. Palce bez przerwy poruszały się w nim, rozciągając go coraz bardziej. Z każdym ruchem był pewien, że to koniec, że bardziej się nie da, tylko po to, aby zrozumieć po chwili, że się mylił. Każda fala przychodziła z nową, niespodziewaną siłą, lecz potem słabła. Naruto nie był pewien, jak długo trwały te tortury, lecz po jakimś czasie zaczęły słabnąć. Łatwiej było mu uzupełniać braki powietrza, częściej był w stanie patrzeć w oczy ojca. Ból zelżał.

Wtedy Minato zabrał palce, właśnie wtedy, gdy chłopakowi zaczynało się to naprawdę podobać. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna uwalnia swoją dumę i przysuwa jej główkę do pośladków Naruto. Chłopak zadrżał, rozumiejąc, że to nie są palce. To coś o wiele większego. Minato uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, rozszerzając jego nogi tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Jeden ruch jego bioder wystarczył, żeby wsunął się do środka, wyrywając z ust Naruto krzyk bólu. I rozkoszy. Było w tym coś, czego pragnął tak bardzo, że aż cierpiał z niecierpliwości.

-Oooch... Chole...ra... Jesteś... taki... ciasny... -mamrotał Minato, przesuwając się głębiej. Naruto wbijał w jego kark paznokcie, krzykami wypełniając pomieszczenie. To wszystko zdawało się ciągnąć nie w sekundy, lecz w całe lata. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, zanim mężczyzna zaczął się cofać. Łzy mimowolnie wypływały spod zaciśniętych powiek i bezczelnie spływały po policzkach, znacząc swoją drogę mokrymi strumykami. Minato pochylił się i przycisnął usta do oka Naruto, chciwie spijając łzy. To samo zrobił z drugim okiem i na policzkach. Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieśmiało.

Mężczyzna posłał mu szczery uśmiech, wracając do środka, nadal powoli, lecz coraz bardziej stanowczo. Całe jego ciało wołało, żeby przyspieszył, zaspokoił swoje żądze. Powstrzymywał się, ale wiedział doskonale, że to nie potrwa długo. Musiał się szybko upewnić, że chłopakowi jest dobrze. Wyswobodził się z dłoni Naruto, które przeniósł na pościel, a sam wyprostował się i położył własne na udach blondyna, znów je rozszerzając i utrzymując w takim stanie. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem przyspieszał, uważnie wsłuchując się w krzyki chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że wychwyci w jego głosie zbytni ból.

-Aaachh... -wyrywało się z ust Naruto. Jego ciało jednocześnie błagało o więcej i pragnęło, aby to się skończyło. Ból i rozkosz ścierały się w każdej sekundzie, szukając luki, dzięki której mogłyby zyskać nad drugim przewagę. Chłopak szarpał palcami pościel, zaciskając do bólu te u nóg. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, natłok emocji był zbyt silny. Poczuł, że jego ciało zaczyna się przesuwać po łóżku z każdym kolejny pchnięciem. W przód. I w tył. Coś spływało mu po skroni. Pot. Minato przyspieszał, czuł to każdą komórką swojego ciała.

Mężczyźnie mieszały się w ustach jęki i dyszenie. Zauważył, że chłopak się trochę rozluźnił. Było mu lepiej. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, pochylił się i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, wystawiając swoje siły na próbę. Wsuwał się tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, obserwując na twarzy Naruto emocje, które przemykały przez jego ciało. Mógł je odczytać tak łatwo, jakby właśnie czytał z otwartej książki z dużymi literkami. Warknął, gdy poczuł, że powoli zbliża się do końca. Przesunął jedną z dłoni na penis chłopaka, przeciągając po jego trzonie szybko, co doprowadziło do tego, że reakcje Naruto stały się gwałtowniejsze i bardziej nieokrzesane.

Wybuchł w nim z krzykiem i już po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak po jego palcach i po brzuchu spływa ciecz. Naruto dyszał pod nim, nadal zaciskając powieki. Minato wyszedł z niego powoli i położył się obok, gładząc go po policzku. Chłopak, drżąc, zerknął na niego, a potem obrócił się na bok i wtulił w ojca. Mężczyzna przygarnął go i po paru manewrach oboje znaleźli się pod kołdrą. Minato pocałował Naruto w czoło.

-I jak tam twój pierwszy raz?

Chłopak spojrzał ojcu w oczy i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

-Nie wiem. Nie mam punktu odniesienia.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i potarł nosem o nos syna.

-Popracujemy nad tym jutro. Teraz śpij, jesteś wykończony.

-Ty też.

-Ja? Och, nie. Mógłbym tak całą noc.

Naruto zmarszczył czoło i pokręcił głową, obejmując ojca w pasie.

-Założę się, że się przechwalasz.

-Kiedyś ci to udowodnię. Śpij. -szepnął mu do ucha Minato.

Ranek zaczął się od wspólnego prysznica. Było dużo śmiechu i zabawy, chociaż Naruto, ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie więcej. Śniadanie w postaci naleśników spałaszował w ogromnych ilościach i z prędkością błyskawicy, co dało Minato szansę do zażartowania. Potem ubrali się w ciepłe ubrania i mężczyzna zawiózł chłopaka pod blok. To nie było daleko, ale temperatura w ciągu nocy spadła mocno poniżej zera. Razem wdrapali się po starych schodach na odpowiednie piętro. Drzwi nie były zamknięte.

Jak zawsze, w mieszkaniu panował burdel. Wszędzie walały się puste lub prawie puste butelki po sake, a pogniecione puszki po piwie wciskały się w każdy kąt. Kushinę znaleźli na kanapie w salonie pod dwoma podartymi kocami. Głośno chrapała, ściskając w rękach nienapoczętą butelkę. Naruto zignorował ją i poszedł do pokoju, ale Minato złapał ją za rękę, wyszarpnął sake i zrzucił ją na podłogę.

-M... Mina... to? -wymamrotała zaskoczona Kushina, trzymając się za głowę- Co ty robisz w moim mieszkaniu?

-Zastanowiłabyś się czasami, co ty robisz! -krzyknął Minato, rzucając butelką o ścianę. Zawartość rozprysła się, szybko znikając w dziurach w panelach. Kushina spojrzała na mężczyznę z przerażeniem. Zaalarmowany hałasem Naruto wrócił do salonu z torbą w rękach.

-Co wy wyprawiacie?

-Na... ruto... Co on tu robi?! Dlaczego go tu wpuściłeś? -zdenerwowała się Kushina- Wiesz, że go nienawidzę!

-Jego nienawidzisz, ale to mnie próbujesz zabić. -wypalił Naruto, posyłając jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Kushina, podpierając się o ścianę, wstała.

-O czym ty mówisz? Nie... Nie próbowałabym cię zabić. Prawda?

Minato westchnął ciężko.

-Naruto zamieszka u mnie. Dopóki nie pozbędziesz się swoich problemów.

-Nie! -krzyknęła Kushina- Nie masz prawa mi go zabrać. On zostaje tutaj, koniec kropka. -spojrzała na torbę- To ma wylądować w twoim pokoju. W tej chwili.

Miała czystą wściekłość w głosie i normalnie Naruto potulnie wykonałby jej polecenie, ale tym razem przekroczyła granicę. Zarzucił sobie torbę na plecy.

-Ciesz się, że idę od tak. -powiedział- Mógłbym jeszcze uświadomić różnym organizacjom, co się dzieje czasami w tym mieszkaniu. A tak nie będziesz miała problemów, więc bądź zadowolona. Możesz teraz pić ile tylko chcesz.

Kushina stanęła między nimi, chwiejąc się na nogach.

-Nigdzie nie idziesz, bachorze! Po tym wszystkim... co dla ciebie zrobiłam, teraz chcesz mnie zostawić?

Naruto upuścił torbę, zdjął kurtkę i podwinął sweter i podkoszulek, pokazując różową bliznę na plecach.

-A to poznajesz? I to? -pokazał następną w okolicach bioder- A to? -i następna na łokciu. Minato patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak mógł to przegapić podczas kąpieli. Kushina cofnęła się, marszcząc czoło.

-Kto ci to zrobił?

-Ty! -krzyknął chłopak- Rzucając we mnie wszystkim, co znalazło się w twoich rękach! Ale to zrobiłaś mi nożem. -pokazał na swoje blizny na policzkach.

Minato podszedł do niego, ignorując Kushinę.

-Naruto, mówiłeś, że to zrobił ci ten cały szkolny gang, czy coś!

-A co miałem powiedzieć? -mruknął chłopak, poprawiając ubranie i zakładając kurtkę- Że zaatakowała mnie moja własna matka? Nożem kuchennym? Ubabranym resztkami starego ciasta? Wystarczyło, że spędziłem połowę nocy, odkażając rany.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i poprowadził chłopaka do wyjścia. Kushina nie ruszyła się z miejsca, patrząc na nich z nadzieją, że zaraz się zatrzymają i powiedzą, że to żart. Tak się jednak nie stało i po chwili drzwi trzasnęły. Została sama.

2 miesiące później

Naruto nadal mieszka u Minato, a ich miłosne zbliżenia pozostają w sekrecie. Ojciec chłopaka zamierza wydać tomik swoich wierszy, co sprawia, że jego syn często się śmieje z nieznanego powodu. Kushina w końcu wpadła i została zabrana na odwyk, a jej mieszkanie sprzedane. Naruto teraz już oficjalnie mieszka z Minato. Kobieta po miesiącu leczenia zaczęła odzyskiwać władzę nad swoją psychiką i za pomocą listów utrzymuje kontakt z rodziną. Jej relacje z synem i byłym mężem stają się coraz lepsze, lecz nawet ona się nie łudzi, że będą prawdziwą, nierozłączną rodziną. Naruto nie wydał jej, trzymając swoje blizny w sekrecie.

 **I jak ten fanfic? Podobał się? Proszę o komentarze!**


End file.
